


Putting On A Show

by raggirare



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



"He's watching, isn't he?"

Sid glanced towards the door at the question murmured against his ear, nodding just slightly when he caught a glimpse of the unmistakable blue material of a jacket sleeve. "He's waiting for me."

"Well, he's going to have to wait a little longer," Basco's teeth found hold on Sid's earlobe and tugged in the same moment he twisted his wrist. It drew a breathy moan from the boy he had pressed up against the wall of the dojo and his smirk grew wider in triumph.

Something in the back of Sid's mind kept shouting that this was wrong. Letting himself be pushed against a wall of the dojo after kendo practice was over and everyone else was gone and he had already changed, with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants open and tugged down to just below his hips.

His breath started to come even shorter when the hand that had been giving him a rather pleasant hand job stopped and moved to hold his hips instead and Basco pressed his entire body flush against him. Basco's hips moved a little erratically at first, but soon found an even rhythm that Sid matched.

"F-Fuck." Soft moans in the form of curses and Basco's name fell Sid's mouth with each pass of the other's hips. He wrapped one arm around Basco's waist to keep him close and used the other and hold their erections together. Between the constant friction and the mouth working over his neck and shoulder and the fingers that had snuck down the back of his pants earlier and were now buried deep inside him, it wasn't long before Sid was coming undone and the only thing keeping him upright as Basco's arm around him. Basco followed soon after and then they were both leaning their full weight against the wall, propping each other up.

Beyond their panting and his racing heartbeat, Sid could make out the sound of footsteps moving away very quickly.

"Let's include him next time," Basco offered with a smirk against Sid's neck. "It would be much more interesting for him than hiding and jerking himself off to us like a creepy pervert."

Sid just chuckled, his breath coming back to him. "You said that last time, Basco," he pointed out, waiting for the other boy to pull away so he could pull up his pants. "You're never patient enough to stop and bring him in."

Basco waved him off as he fixed his clothing and made himself more presentable. His only farewell was a smirk before he headed out of the dojo, leaving Sid to clean himself up alone.


End file.
